Coffee Talk
by Lady J2
Summary: Rating for one word. I just can't seem to leave Hawkman 17 alone. Something of a "between the panels" interaction between Shayera and Kendra.


Author Note:  Set sorta between the panels on page 20 of Hawkman 17.  I really don't think they addressed enough of Shay's issues, but hey, am I paid to write?  Do we see a trend here?  Is there anyone out there?  

This one just popped into my head and wrote itself in about 2 hours.  Shay has a way of doing that to me when she wants.

Rated for one word.

**Coffee Talk**

I shook Carter's hand and watched him take to the sky with grace and a certain powerful effortlessness that Katar used to exude as well.  

It also hadn't escaped my attention just how often he calls me Shay when he isn't thinking about it.  Tends to make me wonder just how much of Katar's memories are actually gone, and how much is him trying to "protect" me.  Given that he gave me a quick run down on the origins of a lance he made (_made_, mind you, not used), in some century with a teen in the name, I'm pretty sure there's more going on in that man's mind that he really wants anyone to know, including Kendra.  He's always thought he knew what was best for other people. 

Both of them.

Yes, Carter and I will have to chat again soon.  But for now, I'm content to let him off the hook.  It's been enough of a roller coaster ride just dealing with Byth and wrapping my mind around the reintroduction to the Avatar aspect to my life.  I'm actually feeling a little bit of peace at this exact moment, and too much introspection just might make me hormonal again.  Devils know we wouldn't want that.

But I can also feel Hawkgirl still standing behind me, in the shadow of a monument to a couple of dead (or at least as close as some of these guys get) heroes.  Wonder if she even realized it when she stopped there.

I turned to her, and it's funny, in an odd way.  Before, in the middle of the fight, she was _there, full of fire and strength to take the enemy down – even when it was me.  You don't really see just how small she is.  Just a slip of a girl really.  In action, she has a confidence that will only get better as she ages and matures, growing into her skills with experience.  You can see it in the way she moves.  _

But, now, leaning against that statue and with the cocky mask gone, her youth and inexperience shine through even the helmet.  

Remind you a little of anyone Shay? 

"Kendra - "

"Hey, I'm..."

"Wait."  I hold up a hand to stop her.  "That plane's not leaving without me.  Byth's so drugged up he hopefully, if there's a god in a heaven somewhere, won't wake up for at least a week.  How about you and I grab a cup of coffee first?"

She blinks at me.  I mean really blinks, a couple of times.  Then slowly pulls the helmet off.  "I guess.  I'm going to have to change first."

"Or I could change back and we could really give the guy at the counter something to talk about."  I cock an eyebrow.

And she smiled, a little shyly, but an honest smile.  It's a start.  "Give me twenty minutes, and I'll meet you."

"Great."

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, in a bright pink tiny tee and green cargo pants Kendra joined me at a booth in the back of the corner coffee shop.  

I couldn't help myself.  "What in all the hells are you wearing?"

She grinned.  "It's an expression of my individuality."

"Really.  Have you looked in a mirror?  Don't get me wrong, you've got the body, girl, to pull it off, but have you actually looked at those colors?"

"Of course."  I could tell she wasn't sure if she should be offended or amused.  "That's why I put them together."

I shook my head.  "And I use to call Katar Peacock."

She glanced down and took a sip of her coffee.  "I am sorry … about Byth … and all …"

"It's okay.  No need to apologize.  I've been without Katar in my life for a long time now.  I was able to shrug it off when I first saw you.  But, when another was suddenly soaring beside you…  I had to know."

She fiddled with her mug.  "Can I ask you something?"  Then she made a face.  "Several things probably."

"Shoot."

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

Well.  I take back everything I said before about her being a "little thing."  She certainly knew how to go right to the jugular.  A thousand thoughts and images rush through my mind, but I settled for a simple, "Yes."

"How did you know?"  Then she bit her lip.  "Sorry, that's way – "

"It's okay.  Did it hit us like a bolt of lighting?  Did we know at first sight?  Was it magic?"  I snorted.  "Hell no.  In fact, we wanted to kill each other for the first several months of our partnership.  Originally I was assigned to spy on our "People's Hero" while on Earth.  Throw Byth into the picture, plus my framing for the murder of a good friend of mine… "I shook my head.  "No, it wasn't anything like love at first sight.  If fact, there were several times I wanted to strangle him even after we became lovers."

Kendra stared at me.  "I take it there's a lot of history here I'm going to know nothing about."

"Maybe.  I can fill you in on some of the stories later.  Sufficed to say, it took Katar and me a long time to figure it out.  But, emotional ties aside, he was my partner; the one person who stood beside me, even when I'd really jam something up.  That's something you can't trade, and once you've had it, it's hard to live without."

"Then you also know about this whole Egyptian princess thing Carter's always going on about."

"A little.  I know some of the history.  Met Carter and Shiera briefly before the whole Avatar debacle went to hell.  Katar was the diplomatic one.  He and Carter hit it right off. Me, I was a little more standoffish."

"Give my great-grand aunt the same greeting you gave me?"  Kendra asked dryly.

I grinned back.  "In a way.  She was actually a lot harder to push."  Then it was my turn to play with my mug.  "I didn't actually _plan_ on starting a fight when we met.  I just really, really wanted some answers, and there you where, flying so carefree when my partner was in limbo, literally – it was an opening I couldn't resist.  And when you came right back, well, it seemed like the perfect way to work out my anger and frustration."  I shrugged.  "Remember, Katar was the diplomat."

She stared at me again, uncertain if she should be annoyed or just move on.  I'm beginning to get the feeling I may do that a lot to this girl.  Might even be good for us both.  Whoops, there goes that introspection thing again.  Really gotta start watching that.

"You're very …"

"Direct.  The word you're looking for is direct.  Or arrogant.  Brash.  Pushy.  Bitchy.  Reckless.  Hot-headed."  I shrugged again.  "They tend to fit a good chunk of time.  But, you had a question to finish?"

"Oh."  She returned to playing with her mug, twisting it around and around in her hands.  Then she snorted.  "Well, you just might give me an honest answer.  How do I compare to her?"

Well.  Again to the jugular.  I was also beginning to wish this was a bar and not a coffee shop.  "Honey, I wish I could tell you.  But, I really didn't know Carter or Shiera well.  I do know she was intelligent, good in a fight, and kept her head most of the time.  She and Carter worked well together."

Kendra slumped.

"Hey, remember I didn't know them.  I'm sure they fought.  God, I hope the fought.  Someone needed to keep him in line," I added with a mutter.

Kendra was staring at me again.  We were really going to have to work on that when I got back.

"Listen, all you can be is you.  I don't know what the others have told you, if anything.  I've been out of the game for awhile, and I'm not really looking to plunge back into it.  But, you got the moves; you need to learn the strategies.  Carter can teach you that.  He's a good man, at heart.  He's a good fighter.  Just live Kendra.  The rest will work its way out, one way or another.  It has a way of doing that."

Well, I'd said the words.  I'm also pretty sure she wasn't buying anything I was selling, but then the young rarely do.

"Look, keep training.  You're good at what we do.  Not great, but you'll get there."

"Are you mad?"

Okay, that took me by surprise.  "Mad?"

"That I took the name?  That I'm out there…"

"And I'm not?"  I chuckled.  "If I wanted to be out there, I would.  And as for the name…  Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I think I've learned something on this planet. There's a plan to all of this.  I was supposed to meet you."

"A … plan?" 

"Yes.  To kick you in the ass a bit.  You have the potential to be a great officer.  You deserve to wear those wings as much as anyone.  Don't let anyone tell you differently.  So _act like it, dammit."_

She blinked at me again, and I slid the bag across the floor to her.  "Open it."

She did, and then jerked her eyes back up to me.  "I got those from Katar.  He took to Earth weapons like the long-lost son he kinda was.  The _shurikens_ were one of the first."  I met her eyes square.  "Use them with honor."

She nodded.  "So, you are coming back, right?"

"Planning on it.  Why?"

"Because I really need someone other than Carter to fill me in on the history."

I laughed.  "And the gossip."

Her eyes lit up.  "There's gossip?"

"Honey, like in any work place, there's _always gossip."_


End file.
